Robin's Gift
by Shikigami-Botan-Chan
Summary: hey hey ...A bright story. Amon brings robin home something for their anniversary, what ever could it be! Read and Review! Dankieee! !
1. Default Chapter

Robin's Gift  
  
Amon carried a small bundle in his arms as he went to his home that evening. He had been living with his long-term girlfriend for about two months now, in fact, it would be 2 months to that day they moved in together. And about a year and two and a half months since they met. Amon could admit, he could be a jerk at times, but when it came to her…a blonde-haired beauty, he could never be a jerk to. Anymore that is. He couldn't wait to see how her sparkling green eyes lit up in sight of his little 'bundle of joy' he was bringing home. It would also add some bright contrast to the house, since most of it was black and dull.  
  
When Amon arrived home, he was greeted by the smells of his Robin cooking dinner. The sweet, fresh smells of her cooking. True, she sometimes wasn't that great of a cook, but he loved her anyway. And he would eat almost anything she would make for him. After all, once she set it in front of him and looked all proud of herself, smiling happily to him, sometimes with flour accidentally spread over her cheek, how in the world could he say no? How could he say no to anything she wanted? He would be the first one to admit, he was a sucker for those beautiful green eyes that lit up every time she saw him, and that long blonde hair of hers.  
  
This night though, Amon sat the small little 'bundle of joy' down in a small box he had gotten earlier that morning, resting that on the coffee table before glancing over at the kitchen doors. "Robin, Hun, I'm home." he announced, and Robin couldn't help but walk towards the door, looking out at him with a smile plastered on her lips.  
  
"Welcome home, Amon." she said in a semi-cheery voice, before her eyes looked down at the box "Amon…What's in the box?" with that Amon could only smile slyly "Come here love, and I'll show you." was his reply as she made her way slowly over towards him and the box. Amon then reached in once again, gently picking up the squirming little bundle he had carried home in its blanket.  
  
Robin's eyes widened softly as he uncovered its face. It was a puppy! A cute little puppy, barely even two weeks old! She smiled with delight as he handed her the bundle. Taking it with a gentle loving touch only a mother could have as she cradled the thing in her arms. "Oh Amon, its soo cute!" she announced, kissing the small things forehead softly.  
  
Amon smiled at Robin and the puppy. He knew she'd love it. "I knew you'd love it" he whispered, leaning in and kissing her lightly "And I love you Robin, It was two months to this day that you agreed to move in with me, and I've loved every minute of it." he declared in a soft and loving voice. She smiled lightly to him.  
  
"As I love you Amon, thank you…He's so cute!" she announced back before Amon whispered to her "Hun, it's a she" making her blush lightly at her stupidity. But to him, she was anything but stupid. She smiled lightly, looking back down at the small puppy in her arms, cradling it a bit closer.  
  
"Alright then, she's so cute!" giggling lightly with delight as she finished her words, rubbing the small puppy's stomach. "What do you want to name her?" Amon asked, his eyes looking down at the small thing. It took Robin a minute to think as she muttered "Angel…Lets name her angel." Amon could only smile and nod, leaning towards her ear "Alright, my angel."  
  
~Fin...Or is it? _ Muahaha~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hehehehe, I just HAD to make a touching and loving story, a bright and happy one. ^_^…I dunno why, I was just snuggling my puppy dog and HAD to write this _! Hope ya'll like it! Woo! ^.^! 


	2. Chapter 2 Another type of Gift

Robin's Gift  
  
Chapter 2: Another type of Gift  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Hey hey _ yes I am continuing it…but this may be last chapter…dunno, depends on how many GOOD reviews I get T_T…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~5 Years Later  
  
Robin slowly slinked out of the doctors office, he had just taken a few tests and she was waiting for their results. She took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead, slowly walking to the waiting room chair and sitting down in one.   
  
It took about an hour for the doctor to conclude his results. The whole time Robin couldn't stay still. Her feet were tapping every now and then, it was either her feet or her fingers, gently running them through her bangs every now and then. Until she finally heard the nurse call.  
  
"Ms. Sena? The doctor has finished concluding your tests…and will see you now." The nurse had said. Robin stood up and straightened her dress, slowly walking into the doctors office, being told to sit down as she walked in. She took a seat in the only chair across from his desk. (A/n: Yes it was this office o.…not the examining office thing.)  
  
"Well Ms. Sena…you're results are in…" The doctor had said and she just looked at him. "And…?" she asked impatiently. The doctor had to take a breath as he folded the piece of paper that held the results and slid it across the desk towards her. She was almost scared to pick it up, not sure if it was good or bad news.  
  
Gently she reached over to the paper, picking it up and holding it folded for a minute. She took another breath before she read the results. Her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin had taken at least two hours to walk home that day. She wasn't in the mood for calling Amon for a ride, she just wanted to walk. Peaking into every store window that she could. Pointing out the cute little baby things. Baby cloths, bonnets, bassinets, toys, ext. She just couldn't help herself! She was going to have a baby! Her, Robin, the young witch, fire witch, witch hunter, And now…mother.   
  
Her mind wouldn't let her let the fact go that she was going to have a baby. That her and Amon had created a little 'life' inside herself, her stomach. She slid a hand down over her stomach as she kept walking, a happy hum in her voice.   
  
Though a jolt of thinking brought her back to reality. She realized…she still had to tell Amon. She could just…show him the paper? Maybe that would work? No. She couldn't tell him that way. She just had to tell him in a more…polite…and manorfull way. A polite way.  
  
"Mmm, Amon, I'm going to have a baby! Oh…no…no that's not right. Maybeee…When he comes home, after dinner…snuggle with him and then ask him how he feels about children, if he wants any." Robin went through in a soft voice, out loud of course. But she couldn't help it, she had wanted to talk to Amon about children, but each time she had tried…he always brought up the fact that he didn't think he did well with kids.  
  
She would tell him. It was just a manor of time. She had to wait for the exact moment that she was going to ask. God, she felt like a man trying to propose! Propose!? She just COULDN'T tell Juliano about this! He would expect that they were going to get married! He wouldn't think of her as his sweet little manor filled Robin he raised. No…She wasn't the same girl as she was back at the monastery. And she knew, and would accept that. Though…Juliano probably always thought of her as his sweet little girl he raised from birth. His grand-daughter.  
  
Though would he truly be shallow enough to turn his own flesh and blood grand-daughter away, one who was carrying his great-grand child? She didn't know. Really, nobody knew anything about Juliano until he did it. He was not a predictable man. Hardly.  
  
Oh well, she would tell him, though she had to worry about Amon first. Her telling Amon would be the first priority. Though soon enough everyone would know. Soon enough she would be getting……fat. God she hated that. She could handle a child, but looking like a blimp!? Oh well. Amon would know, and hopefully approve.  
  
~End…Of this chapter~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Hey…hoped ya'll liked this. If ya'll want me to put the rest of the thing up, you know, Amon finding out and shiz then just review and tell me to! ^_^.!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
